


Scorpio in Furs

by Anonymous



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Scorpio in Furs

You are reading a book under the covers during a cool clear night in your hotel suite. Your lovely boyfriend L slouches into the room, holding a package.

“You’re back early. Going to sleep already?” 

He walks over to the bed without saying a word and curls up in your lap, looking up at you expressionlessly with big blinking owl eyes. You put down your book.

“What is it, baby?” 

Again silence, he takes your hand and gently kisses it, then trails kisses up your arm. The only sound, the sheets shifting beneath him and his little pecks. He reaches the top of your arm and then inhales deeply before laying a final peck on your neck. You feel his warm breath stirring as he rests his face in the crook of your neck. He says finally: 

“I’ve had a bad day, I need you to top the shit out of me and tell me that you love me.”

If you had a drink you would’ve done a spit-take. “Wha- what?”. You aren’t opposed to it so much as surprised. Up to this point, L was vanilla as they come in bed. Now he wants you to peg him. 

“That’s what these are for” he shook the cardboard box.

You open it and wrapped in paper are a brand new black plastic harness and two long strings covered in faux fur.

He has a twinkle in his eye and a sheepish smile you can’t say no to. 

“Alright then” you say shifting off your PJ shorts

“Thank you” he says softly as he kisses your neck again

You slip on some lingerie before settling into the strap. 

“Flip over for me pretty boy.” 

He complies. You place your hands at his hipbones and slide them up his soft slim waist, along his visible ribcage, and around his chest, hiking his shirt up with your warm hands against his cool skin. Pulling the shirt over his head, you tweak his pert nipples, then wrapping your neck around his side, nibble them with your teeth. His breathing becomes ragged and intense. You’re laying fully on top of him. You sink your teeth into the translucent skin of his neck. He lets out a little mewl of pleasure. You smirk into his neck and tenderly nuzzle the now bruised area. 

Your hands are traveling south now, down the ribs and plunge into his baggy jeans feeling down his small but plump ass. You kiss along his shoulder blades as you snake down his arms to grab his wrists. You take a long furry string from the bedstead and roughly jerk both arms up above his head and bind them tightly. 

You palm his erection through his pants… oh boy every bedtime session reminds you  well _why_ he needs such baggy pants. 

“Hggh” he whines

“Already you’re this needy?” You ask. He looks up at you desperately, faced pressed against the mattress. 

You put your lips right next to his ear and whisper“Baby, if we do this we’re going do this right. We’re gonna take it long and slow and I assure you, my angel, that the pay off will be exquisite.” As you say that, you pull off his pants (he goes commando). You bind his ankles with the other string.

The most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen: His lithe vulnerable body against the ivory silk sheets, just like his skin, pale as the moon. His cheek pressing against the mattress, hot breath fanning across it. You position yourself over him and slip the tip into his crack, teasing his entrance, and stroking his back. 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby, you’re gonna be all mine, you’re my angel. God you’re so pretty.” 

“Hnnn, please, I-I need you.” He begs.

You thrust into him suddenly and he lets out a painful cry.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“Ke-eep going.” He eeks out 

You begin to thrust methodically, but gently, trying to hit that little bundle of nerves. You reach around and stroke his dick gently with your fingers. 

He lets out a long strangled moan as you hit that little bundle, his bound hands gripping fruitlessly to grab onto the sheets, and he begins to drool onto the pillow.

That sound was music to your ears. You begin to pump his cock at the same time. His toes curl and his fingers twitch. Afraid that it’s too painful, you slowed down. 

“Nghn, ngn, harder mommy.” He whines incoherently under his breath

“What’d you say?”

“Please, harder harder.”

You smile at his little slip.

“Okay baby boy. I’ll take care of you.” He nods. You kiss the nape of his neck and a shiver of pleasure rolls down his spine. 

You begin to thrust more roughly, filling him up with the full length. 

He cries out with every thrust deep inside him. He looks like a lovely mess, his mouth panting with pleasure, his face and neck blushing pink, his long dark hair sticking to his drool-covered face and hanging in his mouth. You had to tell him what an angel he was. 

“God you’re so beautiful like this, I love you, I love you so much, baby, I’m going to fill you up with all my love, god you’re beautiful.”

You thrust harder and deeper with each praise. 

On the last ‘beautiful’, he orgasms very loudly, mouth open wide, its violence shaking his whole body. The bed sheets are soaked with his cum. 

You rest atop him for a moment, stroking his chest and ribs. 

“That’s a good boy. That’s a good boy” You run your fingers through his messy silky hair, and pat his back. 

You remove the strap from yourself and the bondage from him and set them down on the night stand. 

He is totally exhausted and curled up into a little pale ball, eyes closed. You kiss his nose. His dark eyes open and look up at you with the greatest tenderness and adoration. You spoon him, and wrap your arms around his waist, pulling him closer to you. 

You bury your face in his hair, nuzzle his neck, and litter his cheeks with kisses.

“I’m glad you liked that, I’m glad you’re open to trying all these new things together, my love.” you say. 

“I love you too” he coos weakly and rubs his fingers over yours. You entwine your hands lovingly together and sleep blissfully throughout the night.


End file.
